Nekos, Nudity, Narcolepcy, and Nenia
by dreyk.z.black
Summary: '"WHY ARE YOU HALF DRESSED IN MY KITCHEN?"  "So I should take these off?" The marimo asked, motioning to his pants, and hooking a thumb around the waistband.'  Zoro/Sanji, Sanji/Zoro, Smoker/Ace, and more...
1. Teaser One

Hey people, this is technically our first story, but we've also got a small songfic posted and will have more up soon.

'Our' means we are identical twin girls

Dedication:

To two fantastic people, Kat-chan, for being awsome, letting us get her addicted to one piece and then yaoi, then not biting off draic's hand when we shoved the written copy of this in her face and yelled "READ", and because the oneshot we owed her three weeks ago still isn't out [soon, kat, we're working on it!].

And for Nillie-chan, for being SUPAA, having the last chapters of our favorite story ever [granted, it's tied for first wth one other, but still] out before we popped [Taste of Bittersweet Disaster http/:fanfiction .net/s/4965207/1/Taste_of_bittersweet_Disaster ], being one of the best authors we've ever had the honor to read, and convincing us that this was worth posting and we wouldn't be booed off the site.  
We luv ya guys!

Kat=animagirl100  
Nillie=crystalbluefox

Warning:

We'll let Zoro do this one:

Zoro: They're pervs and I'm in it. *walks away with booze in hand*

Oh-kay, not what we were aiming for, but still true.

This is **just a teaser. **The actual first chapter will only be posted **if** we get **enough people sanying they like this**. Otherwise, you're out of luck.

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda is a dude. And not a twin. We aren't dudes. We're definatley twins.

On with the show...

Chapter 1

zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~

"Stupid, fucking marimo." Sanji growled as he stalked to the mens' cabin. That idiot swordsman had done it again. While Sanji had been out of the kitchen, serving sweets to his lovely Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, that bastard had gone into the kitchen and drank the special sake he was saving for the ladies. He didn't care if the swordsman was nakama or not, when he found him he was going to-

"SANJI! MEAT!" Luffy ran into him, holding the now empty bottle of his precious sake. Sanji sighed. There went another opportunity to kill that idiot marimo.

"SANJI! WHERE IS MY MEAT?"

"Idiot. I'm not giving you any meat, you drank the special sake for the ladies-" Sanji went momentarily starry-eyed at the thought of his lovely Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, then remembered who he was talking to. "-AND you ate enough for twenty people at dinner, which was FIVE MINUTES AGO!" Giving his captain a swift kick to the backside, Sanji left a drunk and befuddled Luffy sitting on the deck, grinning and still waiting for the meat.

zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~

Zoro sighed. This was taking forever. Why did that idiot chef have to spend forever in the bathroom? He might as well be one of the ladies he loved. Zoro chuckled. If anything, that would probably make him take _less_ time in the bathroom.

"Oi. Shit-cook. Hurry up and get out of the bathroom, you idiot."

"It's all yours, stupid marimo." Sanji laughed when he saw Zoro's face. He exited the steamy bathroom with a flourish, a towel just barley hanging on those perfectly sculpted hip... Zoro shook his head. He was _not_ just thinking of that chef as anything other than a nakama. no way. Stepping into the bathroom, the swordsman sighed again. _It's not like he's bad looking, _whispered an annoying voice in the back of his head, _have you seen those abs?_ Zoro slammed his head against the wall. He had to stop thinking about the stupid love-cook that way. or any way, if it was up to him. Zoro didn't like the idiot, but that didn't mean he didn't have a nice body. Besides, what was the probability that the chef swung both ways? Wait, WHAT? Zoro looked up from smashing his head into the door to look into the mirror, befuddled. Swing both ways? Why would he care if the cook did? At best, if the cook was gay, he would stop hovering over the archeologist and the evil bitch of a navigator every second. Since he obviously adored them, he was straight, no questions asked. _And so are you,_ the marimo thought to himself. Well, this was a fucking amazing time to get drunk, but the idiot cook was in the kitchen. It would have to wait. Besides, even if the cook was gay, who would like him? _Not me,_ the marimo thought as he headed off to the men's cabins. Hopefully he could sleep this off, without being shit-faced, and he could look it over or forget about it in the morning. _There isn't really anything to look at, _he thought, drifting off to sleep, _It doesn't matter if he's gay, I don't like him. I don't like that moron._

zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~

"Leave the beer alone, idiot marimo."

"Why should I, shit-cook?"

"I'm making dinner, moss-head. It'll spoil your appetite."

"So?"

"Listen, marimo-" Sanji spun around and found a half-dressed swordsman in the middle of his kitchen. He tried to stifle a gasp. For an idiot, the marimo looked _good_. The cook mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be thinking this while the moron was around.

"WHY ARE YOU HALF DRESSED IN MY KITCHEN?"

"So I should take these off?" The marimo asked, motioning to his pants, and hooking a thumb around the waistband. Sanji turned beet-red, and his nose started bleeding. "Can I take that as a yes?" he asked, doubled over laughing. It looked like he could barely breath, but the chef's face was just too _funny!_ Then he looked up at the cook's face again. Uh-oh. He'd gone to far. Again. He stood, still tinged pink from laughing, and reached back for his swords, not taking his eyes off of the blonde, who was purple with rage.

"OUT OF MY KITCHEN! GET OUT! OUT!" Zoro sighed.

"Fine, shit-cook." he said, smirking, and left the kitchen, taking his beer with him.

zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~

Leaving the kitchen, Zoro frowned. Why was the stupid love-cook looking at him that way? Did he -? No. No, it was impossible. This was just another level of last night's crazy, and he needed to forget it. Some training might help. And the shit-cook was only having a normal reaction to someone jokingly offering to take off their pants. Yes, that was it. And even if it _was_ possible, the pervert liking him would only be another advantage when they fought. Zoro sighed. It would only be an advantage. He had either slammed his head too hard, or not hard enough yesterday night. Although, he had put numerous holes and dents in the walls and door. Needless to say, Usopp was not happy about having to fix it. They really needed a shipwright. He looked at the lone beer in his hand. Forget a shipwright, that was Luffy's problem, what he needed right now was to get drunk, and sleep off this madness. Unlike the cook, he definitely was not a lightweight, and the one beer wouldn't be near enough to get him shit-faced, but it would have to do. It would have to be enough to keep the idiot out of his brain-for now. Zoro sighed and sat down, shaking his head. Drinking the beer in one gulp, he passed out outside the kitchen door, a blushing and bleeding Sanji still inside.

zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~

Sanji opened the door, intending to go smoke before serving dinner. AS he lit one of his ever-present cigarettes, the door slammed into something. Cursing, Sanji pulled it back and found a sleeping Zoro, the now empty bottle of booze still in his hand. He sighed. The things you could always count on the marimo for were sleeping, drinking, annoying Sanji, and saving everyone's asses in a fight. Now it seemed he had managed to combine the first 3. A drunk and passed out swordsman was not what Sanji thought of as an element of a relaxing smoke. Sanji snorted. _At least he had the brain cells to combine three things. I didn't know he was smart enough to do that, _he thought, staring down at the sleeping swordsman's face. He looked kind of cute when he sleep. Sanji sighed. _As if the idiot marimo would ever like __**him**__, of all people,_ he thought, dejected. He shouldn't be thinking this. Oh well, time to ruin the picture.

"Oi. Marimo. Wake up. Marimo." The idiot mumbled in his sleep. "What?"

"Sanji." the swordsman mumbled again, obviously still asleep. "Sanji." he muttered, a smile and a light blush breaking out on his face. He muttered something else before curling onto his side, clinging to the beer bottle.

Sanji stood, dumbfounded. _Why was the swordsman dreaming of him. It was obviously a happy dream. So what-?_ His thoughts were interrupted as Zoro curled into a fetal position, clinging to the bottle even tighter. Sanji smiled. That was too cute for words. Dashing into the kitchen, he pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of the sleeping Zoro. He would save this. Nobody needed to know. Oh well, now it was time to really ruin the moment. He smirked half-heartedly, and called for dinner.

"MEEEEEEAAAAT!" Luffy screamed, and ran to the kitchen, trampling Zoro. The swordsman's arm reached up and punched Luffy, but the rubber captain just kept on running. As the rest of the crew followed in Luffy's wake-Who's idea was it in the first place to join that idiot anyway?-Zoro slept on, the only damage done being a punch to Usopp's nose, and Sanji couldn't complain about that. Sanji smiled, fingering the camera in his pocket, and went to serve dinner.

zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~

Zoro groaned. What the fuck happened to him? He opened one eye. Just the sight he didn't want to wake up to. Next to him was a sleeping chef. Wait, not next to him, the love-cook was asleep ON him! How-? The chef stirred. Quickly the swordsman moved the chef's head, and made it look like he had fallen asleep **on** the wall, next to Zoro, instead of in the extremely embarrassing position he was in, with his head in Zoro's lap. Sanji-When did he become Sanji?-stirred, and Zoro quickly pretended to be asleep. Through a crack in his eyes, he watched a now awake and blushing shit cook pull out a cigarette and stand leaning against the wall, puffing out circles. All the chef ever did was smoke. Stupid ero-coook would probably die soon from it. Too bad it wouldn't be him ending the chef's life. Of course, then, if the chef died, he'd have nobody to fight with. And he knew that they both used those fights as a way to train and let out emotions. _Those aren't the only reasons you would miss him, _whispered a small voice in the back of his head. _No, _he argued with himself_, I can't like the shit-cook __**that **__way. The only other reason is he makes good food. That's it. If he died, especially from something as mundane as smoking, I would miss his food. _Maybe he should convince the cook to stop smoking. For the food, of course.

Sanji stretched, taking a long drag from the cigarette. Zoro watched, still pretending to be asleep. His body relaxed. Watching the Mugiwara's chef smoke was an oddly relaxing thing for the green-haired swordsman. As the blonde puffed out smoke, the trails came out in curves and ringlets, the gray smoke drifting lazily across the deck and over the ocean on the breeze. _Heh, _he thought, amused, _The smoke spirals looked like the swirls on his eyebrow. _

Sanji put out the cigarette butt, throwing it into the ocean, and Zoro snapped out of his chef-induced haze. Oh well, now was as good a time as any to pretend to wake up. Groaning, he stretched and stood up quickly, then froze.

"Fuck." The chef spun around, hearing the muffled, pain-induced whisper. He cocked an eyebrow at Zoro, then smirked as he noticed the moss-haired swordsman holding his arm, and his back, and his head, and his-Well, you get the point, he look like he was in pain. Zoro scowled. _What's ero-cook looking at me like that for._ Glaring at Sanji, he winced as he rotated his arm. _More important then that blonde moron, why the fuck am I sore at over? It feels like Luffy used Gomu Gomu no Galting on me the entire time i was asleep!_

The chef smirked. Again. Smug bastard. What was he so happy about? What the fuck did he do to him when he was asleep?

"Oi. Shit cook. What happened?" Sanji laughed, and Zoro found himself smiling. It was a nice sound.

"Well, I _might_ have found you asleep and drunk outside my kitchen door. And then I _might _have decided to call for dinner without telling you." He smirked. Zoro groaned.

"Put it simply, stupid aho-cook" Now he was all out grinning. He had nice teeth. Most sailors had terribly rotten teeth. Or no teeth. Sanji had sparking white teeth. They probably tasted like mint toothpaste.

"The crew trampled you half to death." Zoro groaned again.

"And?" He was still smiling. Zoro wasn't.

"You punched Usopp in the nose." Now they were both grinning.

"That's it?" The chef nodded.

"I don't know how you managed to sleep through that, though. I can't imagine it." He cocked his head, looking as if he were thinking. "Then again, you've slept through lots of interesting things. Like our first storm in the Grand Line." He smirked.

"Oi!" Zoro looked affronted. _Just because i nap a lot..._ Stupid ero-cook had it out for him. "Well, you cook through lots of important things. Remember Mr. 2 Bon Clay?" Sanji groaned.

"How could I forget? I missed him doing Nami naked." A look of regret came onto his face. "And besides, cooking is productive." He paused, and lit another cigarette, toying with it in his hands before taking a long drag. "Sleeping _isn't_."

"Sleeping gives me energy."

"Cooking gives you food."

"Why would I want to eat your food anyway?" They paused in an awkward silence. Zoro looked down at his stomach. Sanji looked at Zoro's stomach. Then he smirked. Zoro, at least, had the decency to look sheepish. "Oi. Cook."

"Yes, moss for brains?" Sanji took another drag, exhaling more eyebrow spirals. Zoro scratched his head, then looked up.

"Got any food?" He asked bluntly.

"What do you want?" Zoro looked at him like he was crazy.

"How should I know? Just give me dinner leftovers or something." Now Sanji looked at him like was crazy.

"Leftovers?" He sounded like he was questioning Zoro's sanity, not what he wanted to eat. "You have met our dear captain, Luffy, who eats everything in sight? If I didn't know better, I'd say he ate a Chomp Chomp fruit instead of the Gum Gum fruit." For the mens' quarters, a long, drawn-out, sounding half-starved to death, sleeping groan of 'MEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAT' could be heard. Zoro grunted. _I forgot about Luffy. I don't know how I did it, but I forgot about Luffy, _he thought to himself, incredulous. Oh, well. He grunted in response. "Come on, marimo. I'll make you something to eat." _Was it just him, or did that sound affectionate_, he thought, staring at the place where the cook's ass had just dissapeared into the doorway. "Well?" The cook was back, staring at Zoro who was staring at the place the cook's ass had been, which was currently where his crotch was. Blushing red, the swordsman once again followed Sanji into the kitchen, careful to avert his eyes from anywhere near the cook's ass. Or his crotch.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN?"

zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~

Anyways, hope you liked. Again, this was **just a teaser **to see if you want us to continue. If we do not get a review from almost everyone who read this, a good or a bad review, we **may not continue.**

We have a few requests to make to **anyone that draws fanart**. We'd be so so so so so so so so honored if you would draw us some pictures for this stroy. In every chapter, we've decided that we'll have a bottom area labled 'fanart' that will thank anyone who has drawn fanart, give the link, and request new scenes for that specific chappie. Of course, if we get a miricale [it _is_ Christmas] and someone actually _wants_ to draw for us, then we've got to let you know that those are only suggestions and preferences of what we'd like fanart of. Anything is good, really.

The section will look like this:

**Fanart**

1. Zoro asleep curled aroung the beer bottle, but with a Teddy Bear instead.  
2. Zoro and Sanji asleep, with Sanji's head in Zoro's lap.  
3. Sanji with just a towel on.  
4. Zoro offering to take off his pants in the kitchen.  
5. Sanji with a nosebleed after said offer.

Anyway, we forgot to mention some VERY important things:

We will have warnings before all sex scenes so if you read T you could probably read this by skippping those scenes.  
This story will contain two major couples that will occasionally pair off oddly or in foursomes or threesomes.  
Each sex scene warning will also say who will be in it before the scene in  
These couples are: **Zoro/Sanji** and **Ace/Smoker  
**Lots of backgroud couples, like Kidd/Law, and past couples, like Law/Sanji, will also be featured, but we will ONLY write sex scenes for yaoi couples. That is final.

Oh, and the most important thing.

We want YOU to be in the story. We need major and somewhat minor characters, as well as backgroung characters. If you want to be in the story, send a review or a PM about you and why you want to and why you should be a part of this story. Winners will be announced next chapter [technically the first chapter] and throught the future chapters, but if you don't win, just know that this will be going on the whole story, so keep trying! Or at least try once, everyone's OC or personality will be used eventually, we just don't want to crowd the story, so people will be gradually introduced.

Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Please review or PM us about any mistakes.**

**If you would be willing to lend your time to beta, we will love you for life~! We have an odd schedual so we won't need your time right away.**

note: review if you want it to continue

other note: sorry if it sounded boring, but draic wrote the eh and informational part of the author's notes...she can be boring, at least you don't have to live with it.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!**

**\/**

**3**


	2. Teaser Two

Hey! We're ba~ack!

**PLEASE DON'T KILL US!**

***cowers from tomato-throwing crowd***

**Super pretty please with naked Sanji on top?**

*twin grins*

Anywhos...

We have had **MAJOR ASS** Internet problems and **TERRIBLE** writer's block...buuuuuuuut...

**WE WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY!**

**THANK YOU TO **animagirl100, BaconRainbow [we love your name!], Kanze, Angelchan2012, brokenknuckles, crystalbluefox,

shadowlurker22 [no need to go Zoro! xD], bleachitblack315 [we get the pun...lol] and Zidaria for reviewing!

**THANK YOU TO **Angelchan2012, BaconRainbow, BonneNuit, chevia, PrettyKitty126, and Trincessblack for adding Nekos to story alert!

**THANK YOU TO **crystalbluefox, Angelchan2012, and RaiKouya for adding Nekos to their favorites list!

**REVIEW REWARD SYSTEM:**

**If you reviewed or will review, or added us to any sort of favorite or alert, when you do, you get a kiss from Sanji, Zoro, Ace, Luffy, Law, or Smoker [**p.s...Smoker has no idead that you might try to kis him XD...results may vary..;P**]**

**If you did NOTHING, you get to be painfully burnt, sliced, chocked, punched, and kicked to death. Have fun with that, will ya? **XD..lol

Anyway, if you follow us [or check Zoro and Sanji stories], you might know that we have been busy writing two other oneshots:

**Brat**, an **AceXSmoker** for Ace's birthday

and

**Sanji's Stocking Stuffers**, a late Christmas **ZoroXSanji**for kat-chan

Soooo...this means we haven't had a chance to write another chapter. That, and we're moving to New York soon, we're in the dreaded *cue evil music* _Midterm Weeks_*end evil music*, and we're helping our younger identical twin sisters, Talla and Electra, apply for high school...bleh -_-...So, we've been really busy, so all we've got for you lovely readers is another teaser...

We now have [sort, kinda, mabye, not really...] an **update system**...it works as such:

**We WILL update at LEAST two through four times a month. We hope that these updates will be at least 5,000 words or so each...But the longer they are, the longer it takes to update!...**We would do more, but we don't want to stretch unnecessary events, because we've learned that adding and adding and adding to things kills them...so we'll _try_ to write as much as possible...

The **next update **should be **in a week or so **but we've been having a damn prob with our computer that every time we write a certain amount it gets deleted and its damn frikken annoying...*tears out hair and yells in frustration* We're _trying_...but we're failing...D:

**PLEASE CORRECT EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING! WE WOULD LOVE YOUR HELP!**

**The teaser picks up where the last teaser left off...**

**Teaser**

**~zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~**

_I wanted to feel._

_I wanted to love._

_It's all my fault now._

Mercy

One Republic

**_~zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~_**

_"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN?"_

zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~

_Luffy._The future Pirate King was in the kitchen, although, with the look on Sanji's face, his future might be cut short. He sat in the middle of the kitchen floor, shit eating grin in place, what was left of what had to be most of the pantry in small scrap piles around him. The captain looked befuddled as to why Sanji was yelling at him, but the look quickly slipped from his face and morphed into one of happiness.

"HIAGH SAHNHI! HIAGH ZOHWO!" Zoro looked at his captain, bemused. He'd probably tried to say hello to Sanji and himself, but with the food stuffed into his mouth, the speech had come out warped and crazed. He smiled as Luffy, innocent to the purple rage slowly spreading across Sanji's face, beamed at them, waving what must have been a chicken bone.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN YOU MORON!" Zoro smirked, he always loved watching the chef fight against someone other than himself. When he fought, or even when he was mad, he had a dark, menacing aura* that drew Zoro in and made him want to fight too. Even though this was nothing close to an actual fight-Luffy still waved the chicken bone, oblivious-, the chef was still pissed, and Zoro almost walked into the soon to be fight, to stand par with the cook and work alongside him. Instead, he walked into the door frame and banged his head. None of the other occupants of the room noticed.

"SAHNHI! HI WAHN MOWE MEAH!" Zoro, who was now leaning against the doorway, smirked. As if the chef-now purple and shaking with rage- would give that idiot-who was still stuffing his face-anything else to eat.

"No." Zoro winced in spite of himself. Luffy was in for it now, Sanji having ended up so mad it seemed to someone that didn't know him that he had completely calmed down. Zoro knew him. Someone else would have applauded him on his self control, possibly clapping ihim on the back or flashing a smile. Zoro took a step back, face blank. Another never would have nticed that the chef tilted his foot slightly backwards when he was about to execute a particularly complicated move, or that his pinky finger on his left hand twitched ever so slightly when he was just barely restraining himself. Zoro knew. He'd spent hours, watching the chef, while they fought, while he cooked, while he slept, while he did anything and everything. He couldn't help it. It was as if there was a magnet inside Sanji, something pulling Zoro's eyes close, making every move the chef made, every smile where he showed teeth, and every moment like a feast to Zoro's eyes. Before he'd thought it to be curiosity. Know your enemy. The were nakama, sure, but they fought. Now, though, watching the cook's stance, blond hair frazzled, face twisted into a pretty mask of rage, muscles clenched and finger twitching, Zoro knew. He knew, as the chef's foot was released and Sanji sent Luffy flying through the doors, just past Zoro's head, with a screamed "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN!", he knew.

He was Roronoa Zoro.

Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter.

Roronoa Zoro, demon of the seas.

Roronoa Zoro, first mate.

But right now, he was just Zoro.

Zoro was in love.

zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~

**END TEASER**

Ready to kill us just yet?

Well, don't!

**THE TEASER ISN'T FINISHED! GOT YA!**

This continues where it left off.

We realize that that was inexplicably lame and now return you to your not so regularly scheduled reading whatnot:

zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~

Sanji turned around, now sufficiently calm, looked at Zoro, and started to fix his jacket.

Zoro burst into laughter, and was glared at by the only slightly disgruntled chef.

"What's so funny, marimo?"

Zoro chuckled, watching the cook's hands deftly fix the buttons on his shirt.

"You."

Sanji looked at him, puzzled, and Zoro grinned, smile stretching like Luffy's.

"What about me?"

Zoro grinned some more, and shifted his footing before chuckling again.

"Just you. One second I'm getting food, next second I'm watching Luffy get decimated, and now you're asking me what's so funny. It's you, Sanji."

Zoro whispered the last part, and somehow they both knew that it went deeper than the answer to a stupid question.

_It's you. Always you, Sanji. Always you._

"Why, shit-cook? What did you think I was laughing at?"

The deep feeling of the room dissipated, and Sanji grinned too, as, through his own grin, Zoro noticed that Sanji had a gorgeous smile.

"Whatever, marimo."

They were both so light hearted, Zoro noticed, as Sanji laughed, a light, chuckling sound that fit into perfect harmony with Zoro's own deep bass.

"So, am I getting food or not?"

Anyone else looking in would have seen a pair of old friends. Not just nakama, but more. Zoro wanted them to be more. Did Sanji?

"Do you want food?"

Zoro looked at him, eyebrow raised in answer. Sanji seemed almost playful, a side of him Zoro never saw.

"Did Luffy leave anything?"

Sanji laughed again. Zoro was really starting to love his laugh.

"That was almost as dumb as your leftover question before."

Sanji shook his head, sighing in amusement.

"Well?"

Looking at the signs, Zoro saw it now. He'd fallen for the chef hard. And there was no getting up again.

"We'll see. Probably not."

Sanji looked exasperated, and Zoro couldn't help but agree. Luffy was a handful, even for them.

"Lead the way, shit-cook."

Zoro smirked, and Sanji grinned, blue eye twinkling.

"After you, idiot marimo."

Zoro smiled at Sanji and, making a sweeping motion, gestured towards the pantry door.

Sanji laughed, a light, airy sound that Zoro thought he didn't hear anywhere near enough, and sauntered past Zoro's outstretched hand and into the pantry, hips swaying.

And Zoro? Yet again, Zoro's eyes didn't leave Sanji's ass. But this time, as they went to go see what the disaster called a captain had done, he didn't get caught.

zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~

"Oi. Cook."

Bright flashes of light and dark fluttered across his eyelids. Rustling was heard, and a shape like a hand ghosted over his eyes, tickling his face with its nearness.

"Cook."

One of the shapes looked decidedly green, pointy, and annoying. Still half asleep, Sanji sighed. Of course the marimo had to come wake him up. Of all people, it _had_to be him instead of his lovely Nami-swan or Robin-chwan. _Fuck off, marimo. I wanna sleep._

"Fuck off marimo." He rolled over, further entangling himself in the warm blankets that he'd pulled over himself in his sleep. There was a sigh, an odd combination of suffering and affection. It sounded green. Zoro again.

"You need to make breakfast." Sanji's eyes were weighed down with sleep, he could barely keep them open, let alone make breakfast.

"Five more minutes, Zoro." Through his lidded eyes, Sanji could see a small smile appear on Zoro's face.

"Everyone is hungry." Sanji groaned and rolled over again, pulling his blankets with him.

"Five more minutes, marimo." He sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was get up, no matter how much he wanted to cook.

"Luffy is threatening to eat the ship." In the distance, a battle cry of 'MEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAT!' could be heard, accompanied by the pleasant soundtrack of crashing and screaming.

"Five more minutes, asshole." Luffy could do whatever the fuck he wanted with the headache Sanji had.

"Heh. I thought that one would get you up." Zoro grinned so wide that Sanji could see it through the foggy haze in his brain.

"Nah. Usopp can fix the shitty ship." He yawned, turning over yet again.

"Nami and Robin are hungry." Sanji's eyes widened.

"Oh, my sweet Nami-chwan and lovely Robin-swan!" Sprouting 'Mellorine''s and hearts, he attempted to get out of bed, but teetered, and his head fell back onto the bed with a loud crack. "Ouch."

"Are you okay?" Now he had a worried Zoro hovering over him, and he was starting to remember what had happened last night. Although, for some reason, he didn't quite mind the hovering, worried Zoro. The memories, however, were another story.

~flashback~flashback~flashback~flashback~flashback~flashback~flashback~flashback~flashback~flashback~flashback~flashback~flashback~flashback~flashback~flashback~flashback~flashback~flashback~

_Sanji walked into the pantry, wincing when he saw the mess. They would have enough food for about five or six days, whereas they had formerly been stocked for about a month, including Luffy's nighlykitchen raids, snack, new recipes, and feasts. Luckily the next port was only three or four days away, or else they would have had to ration. Hopefully Nami would give him the money he needed to buy supplies. The next island was a shopper's paradise, most of it encompassing large markets and tourist towns. They should have all of the ingredients and more. Frowning, the chef turned to the shelves and started to calculate their losses, adding the figures up in his head._

_"Oi." Sanji sighed internally, he had forgotten about Zoro._

_"What, marimo?" Unlike normally, though, the comment wasn't snapped, it was said somewhat sadly and tiered. Zoro scratched that back of his neck._

_"Can I have something to eat now?" Laughing a little, Sanji walked toward a large cabinet in the back of the pantry. Reaching inside, he pulled out three large bottles._

_"Knock yourself out, marimo." Handing the bottle of cheap sake to Zoro, he grabbed the two of heavy red wine for himself, and plopped down by the open cabinet. Uncorking the larger bottle, he took a deep swing, then__turned to Zoro, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. _

_"Get lost, asshole." Dipping his head back, he proceeded to down the contents of the bottle, not checking to see if Zoro had left. As soon as he was done with the first, the chef chugged the next. And the next. And the next._

~endflashback~endflashback~endflashback~endflashback~endflashback~endflashback~endflashback~endflashback~endflashback~endflashback~endflashback~endflashback~endflashback~endflashback~

Sanji sighed, face palming himself, then scrunching his face in pain as his hangover induced headache got worse. He'd ended up drinking almost four bottles of red wine, going well beyond his alchohol limit. He was surprised that he hadn't passed out sooner. In fact, since he had passed out, he didn't remember getting here.

"Marimo?" For some reason, he was somewhat nervous to ask Zoro what had happened. But that was ridiculous. "I know I was shit-faced, but how did I get here? I know for sure I would have remembered a drunken stumble through the ship, and I probably would've fallen overboard."

The swordsman blushed, a slight pink sheen creeping its way across tanned golden skin. Zoro blushing was cute. Wait, WHAT? No. He did not just think cute and Zoro in the same sentence. Zoro was not cute, He loved his Nami-chwan and Robin-swan. And since when did the idiot marimo become Zoro? Sanji sighed. He would deal with it when the hangover went away.

_The blush really did look cute on the marimo_, he thought as he passed out in the swordsman's arms for the second time in 24 hours, the last thing he saw a worried look on Zoro's face.

~zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~ zszszszszszszszszszszszszszs~

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

**What'd ya think?**

**C'mon, tell us!**

**&If you do...**

**We'll have more out sooner!**

**Please don't kill us for the lateness! *bows out humble apologies***

**Read and Review people!**

**AND, also, we still need oc characters if anyone is interested!**

**R&R!**


	3. Important

~zszszs~sasasa~zszszs~sasasa~

Hey random internet goers. *sad* We're sorry that this isn't a chapter, or even another of those hated teasers, but we've been having major computer problems. Out of the three laptops our family owns [there's seven of us and most of us write-three is four too little], one was stolen, another was dropped into a pool, and the final one has some terrible virus and will never work again...basically, it's fried.

So, it is with no pleasure whatsoever that we announce that Nekos is on temporary hiatus. We've lost all of our files, including the next two and a half chapters and the entire storyline of Nekos, many oneshots, and the starts to several other stories; all of the files are irreplaceable. We're going to attempt to rewrite what we've lost, and will hopefully get a new laptop in at least a month. Until we do so, we'll be pressed to try to snatch in a word wherever we can, and with lots of luck, we'll have the new chapter to you soon after we get our laptop.

So, it is with little pleasure whatsoever that we announce the following:

**Nekos is on temporary hiatus.**

Now that we feel like we've just killed our puppy, even though Snuffles is too cute to kill-Hey! Dumb dog! Don't lick the computer! It isn't ours!-Where were we? Oh, yeah, now that we feel awful, since Nekos is like our baby-the first real piece of work we'll finish-, we're sorry for the unexpected hiatus, and the even longer wait to the new chapter.

To make it up to you, we'll try to have out some smutty goodness soon, but since we don't want to rush their relationship, we might give you a preview further into the story *muses* Yeah, that sounds great...And the prospect of new smut is already making us feel better [we're terribly sick with strep throat, coughs, puking, fevers, the worst migraines EVER, and dreiy has lost her voice], so like we said, we'll try to put a word in wherever we can!

Oh, and this is important:

To answer something that was mentioned in a review [thank you so much for bringing this up, A Knightly], the genre of this story is supposed to be romance/hurt/comfort. We have pretty much the whole story planned out, and it is supposed to start out light, airy, and about as care-free as the Mugiwara can get. We don't want to start off all angsty and whatnot, so bear with us to the buildup of the real plot.

We're sorry if we haven't been able to reply to your reviews, but thank you so much to those that did review. It might be a bit much to ask for, but with over two thousand hits each chapter, it would be nice if we had more than 24 reviews. So, please review [because as much as they light up our day, we also need them for Miss Lolly Dream's forum...Come on, people! We have the lowest bounty there! That being said, hopefully Miss Lolly wouldn't mind if we told you to go check out the place, it's awesome!] and we hope you enjoy the rest of the story...Whenever it gets here *sigh*

We'll be replying to all reviews as soon as possible, thank you so much for your input!


End file.
